I came here to get my car fixed
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: Jade goes to Beck's to get her car fixed, but something else happens ;) If you know what I mean. 3 Months after The Worst Couple. My first smut. Read and Review


First** smut so please be kind to me! Read my other stories and giving reviews are much appreciated.**

**So the setting for this story is 3 months after The Worst Couple.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

This sucks like shit. If my car isn't damaged I wouldn't have to go to Beck's and have him fix this. Stupid car. Now I'm in from of Beck's RV waiting for him to open the damn door..or maybe I'll open for him because I remember that he wasn't capable of opening it in Tori's house. Stupid door. I know I said so much of a bitter ex, but I am. So I don't care.

''Have you forgotten how to open the door again Oliver?!'' I shouted as I pounded his door.

''You never really learned how to wait! I'm coming!'' He yelled from inside.

''Whatever, just move faster!'' I said and right on cue he opened the door.

''It's about time, Beckett!''

''Where's your car''

''Outside. Fix it. Now!'' I ordered as he raced right to my car.

''Jade we need to bring this inside my garage or in this case, my parents garage.''

''I don't care about where you need to bring it, then just bring it there!'' I said, pretty pissed about how stupid he can be.

''Yeah I know you wouldn't care, but how the hell can I push your car by myself?!''

''Be a man Oliver!'' I replied as I walked pass my car.

''Then I'm not gonna fix your car anymore.'' He threaten as he smirked.

''Ugh! Fine!'' We pushed the car all the way to his parent's garage and he closed the door.

He opened the front part of my car. I don't know what they call it so I won't bother searching for what they call it. He then grab things that I don't know like the screw driver I think and the wrench? I don't know and I don't care. Their is just one thing that I can't keep my eyes off; his biceps. Damn do I miss those. I miss surrounding my arms around it, playfully punching it and sleeping on it. I have to say that he has the most amazing biceps ever. No. I didn't just say that. Bad Jade, your being soft!

''Damn, its so hot in here!'' I complained because it really is hot! I mean we are in a closed place with no fans or even a window! Like, come on, you'd be sweating hard if you were inside!

''Jade, just stop complaining please!'' Beck pleaded as he took of his shirt.

''What are you doing?!''

''It's hot Jade, what do you want me to do?!''

''Ugh''

I then find my self staring at his wonderful body. Those hard muscles surrounding his body. Oh how I miss holding those or even touching it. I miss every cuddle we share. Oh, no Jade! This is bad, I'm going soft! Oh what the hell!

''Screw the rules we made!'' I said as I walked to him and grabbed his face and attach my lips to him.

''What-what?''

''Shh'' I said as I kissed him once again, this time he kissed back and he lost balance and sat on the hood of my car.

He brought his arms around my waist as I sat on top of him. I draped my hands around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer to me. He pulled me closer to him too. Our bodies are now creating friction from our movements. His sweat is making our kiss more heated. He then played with the ends of my jacket and slowly pushed it off. Now, he was rubbing my arms up and down while I am grabbing his cheek and making tiny circles on his cheek.

His manly hand glided at my back and I can feel my self shiver from his touch. He then rests his hands on my butt. Just light enough to make me comfortable. I did the initial to take my shirt off to tell him that I am not planning to stop our hard make up session and maybe take it to another level. He understand and starts kissing his way down to my neck.

''Beck!'' I moan from the contact of my skin and his lips.

He smiled while kissing me while playing with the clasps of my bra. He keeps sliding his hands up and down my back then resting it on my waist or my butt. I then start dragging my nails from his chest down to his abs creating thin red lines behind. I feel him tense a bit and released a low moan as I smiled. I start to unbuckle his belt as I feel him suck on my pulse point.

''Mphmm yeah'' was all I was capable of saying.

''You still have the same week spot. Jade.'' He said as he gave me a short kiss on my lips and went down on kissing and sucking my neck.

''Yeah whatever, moron.'' I said as we chuckled.

I successfully got rid of his belt and I felt his manhood tense up. I smiled until he sucked hard on my neck and made me pull off his kiss.

''Why'd you pull off?'' He asked. Ugh I hate how dumb he can be.

''Ugh, how stupid can you be? We have school tomorrow and you're gonna leave a hickey!''

''Oh, yeah. Right!''

He brought his lips back to mine as I undid his pants and he stood up for it to fall off. He did the same with mine but we had a harder time taking mine off because I am wearing skinny jeans. So he lay me down the hood as he pulled off my pants. I giggled on how eager he was on taking my pants off. Now he is left with his boxers and I am left with my red and black lacy bra and underwear.

''You sure you wanna continue?''

''What? So you don't want to finish this? Alright then.'' I threaten as I stood up and got my clothes.

''No. I'm not letting you go anymore Jade.'' He said as he wrapped his arms around me from the back. I faced him and I saw that goofy smile once again and I just melted and kissed him.

''You better not.''

He lay me down once again as he took off my lacy bra. He took his time admiring my beauty and took one of my nipples in his mouth while massaging the other one.

''Fuck yes!'' I moaned while feeling the heat from my core build up.

''You like that huh Jade?''

''Yes! Oh gosh!''

I pulled his head closer to my breast as her enjoys pleasuring me. He then transferred his mouth to my other nipple and massaged the other one. I throw my head back as I grabbed his manhood. I massage is slightly and rub it at the same time. I remove my hand from his manhood and I hear him groan in despair. He pulled off as I when on my knees for him to be pleasured this time.

I pulled his boxers off and his hardly erected member sprung out. My eyes widen and a smile spread on my lips. I kissed the top of his long cock as I starred into his eyes.

''Stop teasing Jade.''

''Maybe?''

Then I took about half of him in my mouth as I play with his member inside my mouth.

''Fuck, Jade'' He moaned from my movement.

''You're so long and thick Beck.''

''All yours!''

I continued taking him until I gagged and I couldn't take him anymore. He threw his head back from the pleasure I was giving him and he held my head and guided my head to wherever. I have to admit that Beck's cock is really big and thick, which makes it amazing. I deep throat him knowing how he loves it. I did all that while starring into his dark chocolate eyes.

''Stop. I don't wanna come yet.'' He said as I nodded.

He lain me down, once again and took off my panties -ugh, man, I hate that word!-. He then bent down to massage my pussy. He started massaging me. I feel myself getting so wet that I think I was literally dripping. Out of nowhere, Beck slid one of his finger in me. He started moving on and out of me in a steady pace.

''Your so wet Jade!''

''Guess what? You're not fixing the problem, moron!''

''I'm on it!'' He said as he licked me.

He started sucking my clitoris as I kept moaning in pleasure. He added another finger and moved in a faster pace while licking me at the same time. Gosh, I feel like coming anything now. He is very gifted with his tongue and it feels insane to feel his wet, hot tongue. He withdrew his fingers and I sigh. He then darted his tongue in me.

''Beck I need you. Now!'' I ordered as he stopped whatever he's doing and stood straight in front of me. He smirked while I raised and eyebrow.

''What? Say it again.'' He ordered. Ugh I hate being ordered. He's teasing me again.

''Just do me Beck!''

''No. Tell me again what you want.''

''UGH! Fine! I need your thick, long cock inside my hot, wet pussy!''

''See wasn't that easy?'' He said as he smiled and positioned himself in front of my wet womanhood. He entered me as I screamed in pleasure. He let's me adjust cause I was tighter because I haven't had sex since we broke up and I wish he haven't had one since the break up too. After sometime he moved slowly in me.

''Jade you're tighter!''

''Yeah because I haven't had sex for 3 months now!''

''Same!''

Then he thrusts faster in me while kissing my lips. He kisses my lips for a while then goes down to my neck and sucking quite hard. Hard enough to leave a hickey, but I allow him cause I don't really care at this moment anymore. I moaned as he rubbed my clit while fucking me and sucking my neck. I feel a huge amount of heat forming down my stomach, a very familiar feeling.

''Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.''

''I'm so close Jade.''

''Hell yeah, me too. Just go a little more harder!''

And he did. He thrusts into me harder until I came and he pulled out of me and he came. He then joined me on top of my car's hood and lain down beside me.

''Hey Jade?''

''What?''

''I'm really sorry abut the break up. I am a complete idiot for not realizing what I will miss if I don't have you. Please forgive me Jade. I miss your rude but witty comments, your beautiful face that I always see whenever I wake up, the face you make when I don't make you coffee, how possessive you can be and on top of that, I miss you Jade. Call me stupid, asshole, shitbrain, or whatever names I deserve for letting you go cause I deserve it. Now all I'm asking you is a second chance. Please Jade.'' He said as his embrace around my waist got tighter and he rested his face on my nape. I then felt a wet feeling so I turned my head to face him.

''Are you crying?!'' completely shock from what I saw, I asked.

''Maybe?''

''You're stupid!''

''Yeah. I deserve that. Forgive me please? I love you Jade.''

''You're a stupid asshole, shirtbrain, moron piece of shit.''

''Whoa. Okay? So maybe I deserve that too..''

''But you're MY stupid asshole, shitbrain, moron piece of shit!'' I said as we stared into each others' eyes while I was smiling. He smiles widely after some seconds and bring my face up to his and he kissed me once again. We shared a sweet short kiss and he hugged my tighter once more.

''I love you and I mean it.''

''Yeah? Better not let me go again!''

''Oh, I won't. I swear.''

''So, you didn't get to fix my car so you're picking me up tomorrow for school.''

''It'll be my pleasure.''

* * *

**How was that for a first smut?  
**


End file.
